


Technoblade and Dream moments!

by Murfie



Series: Dream smp conversations! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream is a bitch, English major ass-, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Memes, Minecraft, Swearing, Techno uses big words, Text Messages, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Twitter, nothing is real, short quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murfie/pseuds/Murfie
Summary: Dream and Technoblade have been talking a lot. And I mean A LOT. Everyone suspects them of “teaming up again” or “murder everyone”.Let’s just say..they were oh so very wrong..!!DISCLAIMER!!Please don’t believe everything I say here.Not everything I say is entirely correct.This may include some smp spoilers.
Series: Dream smp conversations! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105061
Comments: 28
Kudos: 251





	1. Milk pt.1

“Hello Dream...Technoblade. We have questions.”

”What are they..”

”Where were you two earlier?”

”Uhh...”

”You see...uhh..”

They both looked at each other with widening eyes. Dream a bit more nervous than Techno. They slowly looked back at everyone else hoping that they wouldn’t force them to explain.

”Well?”

_shitshitshitshitshitshit_

They all looked at them with either a confused look or a bored look on their faces. 

_Techno..don’t_

_Dream..we should.._

_But they would fucking disown me if you tell them_

_Exactly my point._

”Anyways...I guess I could tell yo- _mmm?!_ ”

Dream covered Techno’s mouth with his hand...well technically his glove but let’s not talk about that. Techno did the unspeakable thing... _he licked Dream’s hands.  
_

” **TECHNO..WHAT THE HELL?!** ” Dream shouted as soon as he felt his saliva on his hand. _Oddly warm too..._

”Let me tell them..so..”

—————————————————————————————

_Earlier_

—————————————————————————————

Techno and Dream were just waking up and they were hungry, sounds normal enough right? Dream was already in the kitchen looking for the milk since he was going to eat some cereal.

Guess what.

_He poured the milk first..RIGHT in front of Techno.._

”D-Did you just p-pour the milk first...”

”Yeah. What? Is it expired or something..”

” **NOBODY** POURS THE MILK FIRST. I-It’s weird..”

”I..pour the milk first.” Dream set the milk down beside the bowl.

” **AND IT’S FREAKIN’ WEIRD?!** ”

”WHY ARE YOU SO OFFENDED??”

”BECAUSE LIKE...SERIAL KILLERS..POUR THE MILK FIRST.”

Dream walked closer to Techno as he pulled his mask off.

Dark red ruby eyes staring intensely at the emerald filled eyes.

_Stuff..is about to go down.._

This is just a test! I have a lot to learn about AO3 and how it works so this is just a preview on what you guys would see in the future if you like this type of stuff. 


	2. Milk pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I’ll try my best to update this as many times as I can :D
> 
> Anywho, this is part 2 of the first chapter.

The kitchen suddenly felt _cold_ in so many different ways than one. They were still staring at each other, without blinking I may add. The darkness of the room made it look like their eyes were a deeper than they originally were. The only light projecting inside the kitchen were from the windows, except Techno was blocking it. He was 5 inches taller than Dream so he obviously had the height of the situation.

The brains? No, that was all Dream. His IQ was surprisingly big for a person like him. Techno did have a big IQ level but he is almost always sleep deprived, so ultimately his brain dosen’t function as well as others.

The intimidation? Well..I’m not too sure about that one. They were both fighting for it. Although, they didn’t dare to move a muscle in fear of waking up anyone.. especially Philza. Phil gets pretty upset when you wake him up.. _especially_ if you wake up him and one of his sons. I shudder just thinking about it. They definitely learned their lessons after that one.

It was a fight for dominance... _over which way to pour the goddamn milk first..._

They both blinked but they looked at each other with disgust in their eyes, Dream turned around and walked back to the bowl of milk he left there.

”Oh so..I’ma kill somebody for NO REASON..just because I..poured the milk first.”

”I don’t know..maybe..”

Techno glared at Dream after he said _maybe._ Dream felt his eyes on his skin while he was still turned around putting the milk away. After he closed the fridge he stared daggers onto Techno.

”Techno, why does this even matter to you?”

”Dream..why do you even do it that way?”

”So the cereal won’t get soggy..”

_What..the..fuck?_ Techno had widened eyes and looked like he was gonna throw up... _which he almost did._ He raised his eyebrow at Dream.

”What..?”

”It makes sense..”

”No. It dosen’t.”

Dream suddenly went full teacher mode on Techno, determined to change his mind. Techno wasn’t having any of it.

”Listen! If you pour the cereal in **first** and **then** pour the milk in afterwards then all the cereal gets _saturated_ by the milk an-“

”ALL THE CEREAL GETS SATURATED AND SUBMERGED IN THE MILK ANYWAYS, DREAM.”

”NO. Not if you pour the milk in first-“

They changed their placements from in the kitchen to in the dining room. Techno was sitting across from Dream.

” **YES IT DOES.** ”

”Wait let me finish..come on..”

”Go ahead..what?”

Dream got out his glasses _that were obviously a prop_ and started talking big words.

”Because of surface tension, the bottom layer of the cereal would act as a flotation-“

”What are you even saying right now?”

”SHUT UP, LET ME FINISH.”

“But that’s....STUPID.”

”YOU’RE STUPID!”

Techno slammed his fist on the table

”THIS WHOLE ARGUMENT IS STUPID.”

”YOU’RE. THE. ONE. WHO. STARTED. THIS. WHOLE. ARGUMENT.”

”BECAUSE YOU POURED THE FREAKIN MILK IN THE BOWL FIRS-“

” **JUST LISTEN TO ME!** ”

Dream took off his glasses and stared at Techno as he mumbled something under his breath. Probably a swear word but Dream would never know.

”Now as I was saying if you pour the cereal **on top** of the milk-“

”Wait wait..how would you know how much milk to pour if you pour all the milk into the bowl first?”

”If you eat the cereal and there’s still milk left then you either A:Drink it or B...I don’t know..POUR SOME MORE CEREAL.”

”BUT. What if you’re not as hungry or thirsty as you thought you were and now you sitting here with a bowl full of extra milk-

Dream suddenly lunged at Techno to shut him up but...Techno feel backwards and it just became a whole floor fight. They were about to get more into the fight but that’s when Wilbur came in the stopped them.

[—————————————————]

_Flashback_ over

[—————————————————]

George’s sleepy facial expression turned into a disgusted one.

Wilbur was..still confused.. _understandable_

Phil seemed to be surprised but certainly not disappointed

Everyone else had the expected shock expression.

“Can I kill him now?”

Dream slowly turned to look at Techno and quickly shook his head no, in hopes to change his mind.

_That was his first mistake._

Techno pulled out his netherite sword and slaughtered in a couple hits.

_Dream was slain by Technoblade using [Orphan Obliterater]_

”He deserved it.”

”True.”


	3. Grenade...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulled it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Warning!!  
> This chapter includes the following:
> 
> Grenades  
> Guns
> 
> If you are sensitive to any of these things then this chapter sadly isn’t for you.  
> It is my job to make everyone comfortable and aware about what they are going to read about so I will try and speedrun another chapter with nothing bad in it just for the guys who don’t like this! :)

The setting was simple. Dream created a new multiplayer world and gave the seed to some people. They all spawned in the same place, the jungle biome. Well, it was raining so there’s also that. Their clothes got pretty damp and so did their hair, luckily no one had anything nice on just the usual attire.

The lineup was just as simple as the setting. We have:

_Georgenotfound, Dream, Tommyinnit, Tubbo, and Technobl- wait..where is Techno?_

_AND WHY DO THEY ALL HAVE GUNS?_

There’s the twist. They all spawned with guns, although Dream didn’t install a modpack or anything of that sort. But, we have a bigger problem..where is Technoblade..? And a even bigger issue, Techno didn’t get enough sleep last night so his mind is pretty fucked currently. That sent worry all through their bodies.

”Where the fuck is the blade?”

”Something tells me I don’t want know, but we gotta go look.”

Off they go, deeper into the jungle. They found some pandas and a few lost bees that Tubbo just had to take with them. They were having a good time, making jokes, Dream being the homiesexual he always was, George being confused about the colors, and Tommy screaming. _Perfect._ But, they still haven’t found Techno yet. And, that was a major problem.

45 minutes in.. _no luck.._

1 hour in.. _no luck.._

The thing is..he definitely logged in since when they looked at the player list he was on it. So, where could he b-

_**YESSSSS** _

_The hell was that?_ It sounded like it came from the north side of the forest. The gang decided to sprint towards where the sound was.

_Guys..never do this in horror movies by the way-_

Along the way they just assumed that it was probably one of those playful pandas that just rolled into the trunk of a tree but that’s when they spotted him.

_Pig ears..check_

_Red cape..check_

_Pink hair..check_

_Red eyes..check_

_Technoblade..._

They finally found him.

”Techno!”

Techno heard them and fully turned towards where they were and he looked..like he was gone. In other words, a very sleep deprived white piggy boy. 

“ _What do you waaannt?_ ”

The man was using _a u t o t u n e._ Dream did a couple double takes to make sure that came out of Techno’s mouth. I mean..Quackity is wayyy shorter than that so..

”We came to save ya bitch.”

” _What do you mean “save me” I am perfectly-_ _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME._ ”

It’s not often that you hear this man swear. Dream had wide eyes. Tommy was laughing his ass off. George was too busy trying to decipher if Dream is actually green and not a piss yellow color. And, Tubbo was playing with the bees he found. Since Techno had that reaction towards Dream stepping an inch closer to him he decided to do this _amazing_ thing And aim his gun at him.

” _PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN OR I’M FINNA PULL THE GRENADE_ ”

Techno held out the bomb that was a dark green on the outside, no telling on what’s on the inside though. The silver part was still inside the bomb... _until._

” _UH OH...I JUST PULLED THE GRENADEEEEE~_ ”

Dream’s expression turned into a terrified one. Tommy was backing up a bit. George had tuned out everyone and everything trying to see if Dream was actually green or not, so he was confused until he saw the thing in Techno’s hand. Tubbo was still playing with the bee- _where the hell did those other 3 bees come from.._ Techno fell down to his knees and just landed face first into the damp grass, _crying in auto tune I may add._

” _YOU BETTER STAY AWAYYYYYYY~_ ”

Tubbo still paid no mind towards the actual situation and he threw a piece of plastic towards Techno’s way and it bounced off his head and into the grass behind him. Techno pulled his head out of the grass.

” ** _WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT PLASTIC? I WILL STAB YOU._** ”

Tubbo actually paid attention and it looked like all the color and life just drained out of him once Techno said that. Everyone was side eyeing Tubbo since they didn’t want to be killed. _Wait is this bitch having a malfunction or something-_

“ _SKSKSKSK SAVE THE TURTLES.. **PRAISE ALLAHHHHHH~**_ ”

Techno held up the grenade and then he blew himself up.

_Technoblade was blown up by Technoblade_

”What the fuck did I just witness...”

”And you guys wonder why we are all scared of him.”


	4. Height...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity is short...that’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any recommendations for any skits? Let me know!

After that “incident” that happened yesterday, Techno got his full 8 hours of sleep and he was now back to normal. He had to be forced to go to sleep by Phil after everyone snitched I may add.

Anyways,

The tallest person of the Dream SMP so far was Sam, also known as Awesamdude. So, going by that logic..who’s the shortest person in the SMP? Well..who knows..but _Quackity though..he might be taking that title._

”Look how short this prick is.”

Tommy was streaming and he was casually bullying Quackity since he was pretty short compared to the others. Quackity was also crying in autotune after Tommy said that. Shortly after, Dream and Techno joined their vc to talk.

”Oh no why is this green bastard here.”

”Rude. Also I heard there was Quackity slander going on in here?”

”Oh yeah. And, what are you gonna do about it?”

While Dream and Tommy were “ _talking_ ” what I meant by talking was..Tommy just swearing at him and Dream trying to calm him down. But, that’s normal. Quackity went afk for a second and he was just standing still.

_His first mistake._

Techno looked in his inventory and grabbed one of the 54 crafting tables he has for some reason and crafted a few signs. He placed the signs pointing towards Quackity’s character and he wrote some phrases on them. The phrases included:

_Short._

_Look how short this loser is._

_Not even average height. Smdh._

_Loser._

_Kids, please don’t be this short._

_Idiot._

After Techno wrote the phrases on the signs he stepped back and he _immediately_ died laughing. He started crying laughing so Tommy and Dream being the nosy people they are they wanted to see what he was laughing at. Once they saw it, Tommy was laughing his ass off. Dream was just having a whole tea kettle moment. Techno was laughing on the ground and when he looked back up at Quackity he made a interesting remark..

”I’m finally Quackity’s height guys. Look at me!”

Techno was on his knees and funny enough..he was actually Quackity’s height and that made Tommy’s chat spam various keyboard smashes and the mods and vips in his chat were also laughing. Dream sounded like he was gonna pop 2 damn lungs if he keeps this up. Techno was still crying laughing to the point where he could actually barely breathe at some points.

”Hey guys I’m bac- what are you guys laughing at?”

”Big Q- whatever you do..please don’t _move_ ”

Quackity moved and looked at all the signs and just turned to say

”Fuck all of you man.”

Then he left the game.

Funny enough. Techno’s laugh almost turned into a Dream wheeze at one point also. The chat definitely clipped that one. They all stopped laughing but they still chuckled at somethings. 

_Mission success._


	5. Texting and Twitter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta = Quackity  
> Peppa Pig = Technoblade  
> Green screen = Dream  
> Goggles = Georgenotfound  
> Arson boy = Sapnap  
> Honk = Karl  
> Tub = Tubbo  
> Child = Tommyinnit  
> Old man = Philza  
> Bitch stealer = Callahan  
> Harry Potter = Wilbur Soot  
> King = Eret  
> Woman #1 = Nihachu  
> Woman #2 = CaptainPuffy  
> E-boy furry = Fundy  
> Diamond boy = Skeppy  
> Muffin = BadBoyHalo  
> Memory Boy = Ranboo

_Green screen has made a group chat._

_Green screen named the group chat to “Weirdos”_

Goggles

Rude much?

Peppa Pig

Oh god why are we here

Green screen

The names I have for you guys are _hilarious_

Arson Boy

At this point I don’t even wanna know wtf our names are-

Me gusta

Currently hungry brb

_Me gusta went offline_

Old man

Tf

* * *

Techno paid no attention to the messages in the group chat as he switched to Twitter. He became needy for a bit of clout so he decided to tweet something about Dream. _Oh god_

* * *

Technoblade 🐷 (@Technothepig)

Dream is a simp. Confirmed.

💬367k 🔁10k 💟354k

_View 200k replies..._

dream (@dreamwastaken)

_Replying to Technothepig_

What

💬432k 🔁15k 💟537k

Technoblade 🐷 (@Technothepig)

_Replying to dreamwastaken_

He’s not denying it. Suspicious.

💬356k 🔁16k 💟432k

George ✔️ (@GeorgeNotFound)

_Replying to dreamwastaken and Technothepig_

😳

💬378k 🔁10k 💟367k

Technoblade 🐷 (@Technothepig)

_Replying to dreamwastaken and GeorgeNotFound_

THERE’S THE MAN HE SIMPS FOR

💬457k 🔁18k 💟590k

Ph1LzA (@Ph1LzA)

_Replying to dreamwastaken and GeorgeNotFound and Technothepig_

Techno. You can’t go around harassing the old married couple around.

💬267k 🔁12k 💟438k

dream (@dreamwastaken)

_Replying to Ph1LzA and Georgenotfound and Technothepig_

What the hell?!

💬325k 🔁11k 💟457k

Vurb (@JustVurb)

_Replying to Ph1LzA and Georgenotfound and Technothepig and dreamwastaken_

Reminds me of Skephalo

💬256k 🔁6k 💟329k

Skeppy (@Skeppy)

_Replying to Ph1LzA and Georgenotfound and Technothepig and dreamwastaken and JustVurb_

@BadBoyHalo I don’t understand this one

💬378k 🔁14k 💟421k

BadBoyHalo (@BadBoyHalo)

_Replying to Ph1LzA and Georgenotfound and Technothepig and dreamwastaken and JustVurb and Skeppy_

ಠ_ಠ

💬390k 🔁10k 💟399k

* * *

Green screen

What the hell Techno??

Peppa Pig

I speak nothing but the truth in my tweets

Not sorry.

Honk

What the honk did you guys do to twitter?

Old man

Blame Techno

Peppa Pig

Blame me for nothing. What I said was the truth.

Arson Boy

Any truers?

Me gusta

True

Honk

True

Child

Very true

Woman #1

Sadly true

Memory Boy

Can confirm👍

Green screen

Fuck all of you

Peppa pig

Man. You wish you could to George.

I’ll take my leave now

Green screen

WHAT?


	6. Jumpscares...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno, Dream, Tommy, and Sapnap are having a sleepover via discord :)

Tommy thought of this “ _oh so great_ ” idea of having a sleepover via discord, y’know..due to everyone living in different areas. Unfortunately, Techno and Dream were forced to this sleepover. They were telling scary stories...

”Dream, I’m surprised you haven’t freaked out yet because the story has spiders in it.

”DON’T. REMIND. ME.”

”Seems like you haven’t forgotten then..uhh... _PFFT-_ “

”WHAT THE HELL?!”

Tommy was sharing his screen and reading the story to them. As Techno said before, the story has spiders in it and the author of the story put a picture of a spider in the story.

“Dream are you seriously scared of spiders?”

”Yes. Don’t remind me, I am currently trying to forget this.”

”The massive green prick is scared of _spiders-_ “

Tommy was laughing his ass off at this fact. Dream was not having it at all. Just to make sure of this fact..Sapnap took over and decided to show a “spider themed jumpscare” or whatever that is. Dream felt his soul leave his body at that point. Tommy and Sapnap did get scared but Techno didn’t. Techno was laughing way too hard at the others demise.

Wait wait..

He almost did it..

Wait..

And down goes the pig

_Techno fell out his chair._

_AND. He was still laughing._

” _H-HE GOT SO ScArEd_ ”

Techno had a whole voice crack mid-sentence but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the possible frowns on their faces. _It was just too funny not to laugh at._

”Would you stop laughing at us?”

”Nahhh.”

”Bruh.”

”I did not make this sleepover just for Techno to bully us throughout it.”

Dream however was still mentally scared from the jumpscare that happened. He really hated spiders and this definitely one way to prove it. Luckily, Patches came in his room to be very nosy since she was probably bored.

”Oh look, it’s Dream’s life saver.”

”Damn right she is.”

Dream picked up Patches and started playing with her to keep his mind off of the spiders....

Well..until a tarantula quickly ran across his floor...

” **GUYSSSS.....?!** ”


	7. Step-bro type beat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do I even summarize this one..

After acting and playing out their parts, everyone decided to just chill for a moment. 

Oh..did I forget to mention that they all share a house together? Mhm. **ALL.** That’s gonna be hectic as hell.

Techno and Dream were washing things, seems simple right? Wrong. Dream decided to play around a bit so while Techno wasn’t looking...he forced himself into the washing machine and made ” _the glorious decision”_ of saying this:

”Step-Techno! I’m stuck!”

Techno turned around so quick and looked at Dream stuck in the washing machine. That’s when they both died laughing, Dream doing his famous tea kettle wheeze and Techno doing his unique but majestic laugh.

” _S-Step-Techno..what are you d-doing?_ ”

Dream couldn’t even get the sentence out, he was laughing too hard.

”WHY IS THIS SO FUNNY?”

”I DON’T _KNOW-_ “

Dream wheezed mid-sentence.

* * *

Sapnap and Wilbur decided to check on them since they were in the washing room for nearly an hour. When they walked in..they were greeted with Techno crying laughing on the floor and Dream still in the washing machine wheezing.

”Bro are you guys okay?”

” _S-STEP-TECHNO..PLEASEEEE_ ”

Dream was practically dying in the washing machine while Techno had tears flying down his face. Sapnap and Wilbur looked at each other with wide eyes and they soon started laughing with them.

* * *

_Couple of hours went by of just those 4 taking turns getting stuck and shouting someone’s name._

They eventually stopped and walked out of the washing room. Dream’s face was red due to him laughing, Sapnap and Wilbur too. You couldn’t tell if Techno’s face was red but it definitely looked like he was crying so that says something about society.

Half of the people in the house were asleep by the time they came out the room. The only people who were awake was George,Phil,and Sam.

”What the hell were you guys doing in there?”

” _Nothing-_ “

Dream immediately started laughing again and soon Techno joined him.

” _STEP-DREAM HELP I’M StUcK-_ “

Techno started crying again and he just fell on the floor.

” _STEP-TECHNO NOOO I’M STUCKKKK-_ “

Dream was having a whole wheeze fest on his end. _I wonder if Phil got the memo..._


	8. Tea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal day in Dream’s discord except Techno decided to join mostly because he was bored.
> 
> What happens when they join a vc together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT IN DREAM’S DISCORD SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THINGS ARE NAMED OR HOW IT WORKS SO I’M JUST GONNA ASSUME!
> 
> I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE.

Dream was doing speedruns in his discord server on mute and deafen. He was occasionally looking to see who joined or what’s going on in the chat.

He saw Techno’s name. So, he decided to kill mostly pigs just in case if he was watching. Techno was watching because he was bored and Twitter was blowing up about it so he’s here for the clout. Techno could talk in the vc but he decided not to.

Dream died from speed bridging across lava so he had to reset. He was basically just playing Minecraft normally while hundred of thousands of random people watch him for entertainment...huh.

That says a lot about society.

Dream was still on deafen so Techno decided to use this to his advantage and..let’s just say..the sellout timer went off. The mods already knew something like this was gonna happen so they didn’t really care. It was basically Techno’s whole persona so they didn’t mind, plus Dream wouldn’t care either.

”Psst..guys.. _subscribe to Technoblade.._ ”

Everyone in the chat freaked out a bit since they didn’t see him join the vc. But, nonetheless they did what they were told. Everyone started repeating what he said and others subscribed since they weren’t already.

”Look at this homeless teletubby..”

The 2 mods who were in the vc with everyone came off of mute and laughed at what he said. No one else could come off of mute since..well y’know..they don’t have to voice role, so they expressed what they were saying in the chat.

”Simp..”

That one made the chat explode in various keyboard smashes and emoticons. Dream decided to finally look at the chat and he was very confused on why everyone was laughing. That’s when he saw Techno and 2 other mods not on mute anymore. Since he is very nosy he decided to come off of deafen and just carry on like nothing happened. Oh boy was this a mistake..

”This man probably dosen’t even have a house in real life either. Man is in a cardboard box right now. Look at the infamous Dream..just slowrunning Minecraft as usual.”

He will be honest..he is getting a laugh out of this. Wait oh crap..one of the mods snitched on him.

”Pfft- look..he’s not on deafen anymore. Techno, whatcha gonna say now?”

”Still gonna make fun of him as usual. I’m not scared of some green screen.”

He decided to finally fight back since he was also bored. So, he unmuted.

“Says the walking bacon.”

”Ah..seems like you finally decided to unmute huh?”

”Surprisingly..yeah.”

”Anyways, I was just wondering if I could edit a whole video in your minecraft skin..”

”Oh haha very funny..”

”I know! Thank you. THE TELETUBBY HAS SPOKEN. I AM FUNNY.”

”I AM NOT A TELETUBBY.”

“That’s not what everyone else thinks...you are just a walking green screen WAITING for someone to edit you.”

”I AM NOT. A GREEN SCREEN.”

”Yeah what’s your minecraft skin look like again?”

”Fuck you..”

”All bite no bark.”

”What do you mean..I can easily beat you.”

”Who won the 1v1?”

”I had an off day.”

”pfft- yeah sure.”

”That’s why Phil is gonna die in the next lore.”

”Bruh aren’t you the one who says very sus things to George?”

”..”

And then Dream went on deafen and mute again. He closed minecraft, but people could still see his screen when he started playing sad music. Techno decided to tweet something.

* * *

Technoblade 🐷 (@Technothepig)

Now that I have successfully made you play sad music in the discord, can you go dark @Dream?

💬267k 🔁89k 💟500k

Dream (@Dream)

_Replying to Technothepig_

Fine hold on

💬597k 🔁100k 💟795k

* * *

“Are you actually gonna make me go dark?”

”Yes.”

”Fineeee”

Dream went to both of his accounts and just used a black screen as his layout. Let’s. Just say..Twitter lost their shit.

DREAM WENT DARK

_The minecraft youtuber known as Dream went dark due to another youtuber named Technoblade told him to._


	9. Try it..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno have to act like they were fighting so..they did.
> 
> (Obviously not in the actual SMP lore but just go with it)

All they had to do was act out this one scene and everyone could go home..simple enough right?

Wrong.

Every time they would try to act out this specific scene..Dream and Techno were not having it. They were very sarcastic and not taking it seriously which lead to the scene not being as realistic as they want it.

”Guys c’mon..can you please take this a tad more serious?”

”No.”

”Pleaseee?”

”No.”

”Why not?”

”Don’t want to.”

They would always seem to pull a reason out their ass so they didn’t have to do it. Finally they agreed once they felt like they held everyone hostage enough.

* * *

The cast for this scene was simple..

Georgenotfound

Sapnap

Philza

Dream

Technoblade

The setting was in a empty plains biome, and they were trying to find Tommy.

All Wilbur had to do was say the magic words and they would be in roleplay mode..

”3”

”2”

”1”

”Action!”

* * *

Dream was pacing back and forth to get this thought process running and working again. His IQ was surprisingly not big enough to crack this case. The blond kept pacing while everyone was thinking too..where could Tommy be?

But, of course..there was one person who wasn’t too interested to find Tommy so he just sat there making smart remarks or comebacks.

That person was Technoblade.

Him and Tommy are not the best of friends right now so he couldn’t care about him anymore.

”Hey pig face, you gonna help us look or what?”

”Nah. You and your high IQ will definitely _lead us to victory._ ”

Techno’s voice was dripping with sarcasm when he said that last part and everyone could hear and sense it. Dream immediately got annoyed and turned around to rant to George for a bit.

”George..I will cut that bitch right now..”

Dream meant to say it out loud so he could get a reaction out of Techno. He definitely did but not in the way he was expecting.

”Come on and try it, motherfucker.”

”Fuck you hoe.”

”Come on and try it.”

” _Let me at him._ ”

George was trying to hold Dream back with all his strength, luckily it was enough.

”Come on bitch.”

”Skank.’

”Come on _and try it._ ”

”motherfucker..LET ME GO.”

”COME ON AND TRY IT.”

”COME HERE.’

” **TRY IT.** ”

” **COME HERE.** ”

” ** _GUYS CALM THE FUCK DOWN._** ”

Once Phil said that they both shut up but they still were staring at each other..

Like any minute now..

They will attack..

”No fighting..”

”Says the pet murderer...”

”Bruh.”

_Anyways while I’m here_

**SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE!**


	10. Beach episode!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well guys...last chapter of this story..but DON’T WORRY! I have other things planned.
> 
> So to finish things off..let’s have a beach episode!  
> And no..this is not gonna be a ripoff of Teen Beach..I hope-

It’s beach episode time on the SMP! Everyone had on their bathing suits and they were in the sand having fun. Well..most of them were in the sand at least. Dream and Techno were having a water fight while everyone else was just having fun. The chat was vibing too, the twitter description person probably quit their job by now. Everything was basically perfect.

Dream and Techno were having a VERY intense water fight. Waves were made, water guns were..well running out of water. At one point, they even tried to drown each other but that’s when Phil stopped them. They both decided to come out of the water and join everyone else. They stepped out of the water and went to their respective areas. The day was so perfect that this could’ve been in a animation.

”I’m gonna set this motherfucker off!”

Dream was pointing a water gun at the back of Techno’s head and once he pulled the trigger...water came flying out of the gun and Techno immediately tensed.

”Yeah bitch, what you gonna do now?”

Tommy was taunting Techno to see what he was gonna do. And..he did the slow turn, y’know..when he slowly turns his head to the other side? The very scary slow turn that he does to intimidate people? Yeah that. And, he pulled out his sword and started walking towards where Dream was.

Keyword: _was_

Dream started running away as fast as he could to get away from Techno.

”BRING YOUR ASS BITCH!”

Techno was still chasing after him and that’s when he finally got the last hit on him.

_Dream was slain by Technoblade using [Orphan Obliterator]_

_< Technoblade> Canon._

_< Dream> nononononono_

”DREAM IS GONE! CRABRAVE! I BETTER GET SO MANY SUBSCRIBERS FROM DOING THAT.”

_DreamXD has joined the game_

”Bruh imagine naming yourself after Dream. Cringe.”

DreamXD teleported to Techno and stared at him

”mhmmmmm that was a joke..yeah..”

_DreamXD has left the game_

”I was not kidding at all, this man is a homeless teletubby. Imagine getting locked up in a prison in your own server, couldn’t be me. 16 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS AND STILL NO BITCHES.”

_DreamXD has joined the game_

The DreamXD account started punching Techno and started spamming no in the chat. Before he left he said this:

_< DreamXD> Bad Techno_

_DreamXD has left the game_

”’Bad Techno’...I AM NOT A DOG.”

The chat and everyone else on the SMP was eating this up. Many laughs and jokes were made during this time. Then, the actual Dream account teleported to Techno and gave him something.

_Shulker box pog?_

”Oh god does this mean I have to say the copypasta again?”

”Wait which one-“

“Dream! Dream! Yes hello. Do your shoes need shining? Dream please, do you need coffee? Come back please my CLOUT. Don’t go away from me, Dream please.”

“Wha-“

The chat flooded with various keyboard smashes and emojis. Everyone else on the SMP were crying tears at this point.

”Fine fine. You will get..20% of my clout.”

”LET’S GOOO I FINALLY GOT IT! NOW I CAN SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT DREAM AND I’D STILL GET THE CLOUT.”

”YOU’LL DO WHAT NOW?”

”NOTHIN’”

Today was perfect. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. So, I’ll see you later. Take care ✌️ 


	11. HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN

GUYS HELP I LITERALLY CAN’T SEEM TO LET THIS BOOK GO FOR SOME REASON.

SHOULD I JUST KEEP WRITING IN THIS OR...IDEK JUST HELP ME OUT WITH THIS


	12. Dream..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE DECIDED TO KEEP ON WRITING THIS!
> 
> Basically, Techno mocks one of Dream’s videos.

Techno was streaming on the Dream SMP. He was just going to farm some levels and probably talk to chat. Dream posted a Dream Shorts video and Techno decided to make fun of it since he was ultimately bored.

”Ah yes..as you see here this is a 1ft jump and if I want to survive this I would have to divide by 3 George Washingtons and multiply by 14 Sapnaps to get the solution to this. After studying junior physics I concluded that the 3 inventory slot contains a water bucket and all I had to do was right click to place water and do a MLG. As a minecraft player for 9 years this was a very simple task as I-“

_He missed but he didn’t die._

He decided to do the same thing again except with Phil and Ranboo in the call with him. Techno built a tower that was at least 10 blocks high so he would take some damage but he wouldn’t die.

”Techno, what are you building?”

”Phil hush. I’m trying to do something.”

”Phil..I think Techno finally went crazy-“

”Nope. Just making fun of Dream.”

”Huh?”

”Wha-“

”What you’re now seeing is me building a 10 block high tower with no way to get down. After studying the cosmos and melodies, I concluded that I needed to multiply by 3 sleeping Georges, due to George sleeping a lot I needed to divide the hours he sleeps by Karl Jacobs. After looking back at the problem I realized I forgot to clean my microwave and water the wood. I also needed to pet the grass which is something everybody should do every once and a while. After doing that, everything just made sense. I concluded that in my 1st inventory slot I have a water bucket which I am currently holding right now. As a minecraft player for 9 years this was a simple task as I accidentally divided by Tubbo and that messed everything up as I-“

_He purposely missed._

”What the hell did I just listen to?”

”I am so very confused.”

”It gets easier once you divide by manhunt and no bitches.”

”Huh?”

Everyone’s chat was very confused on what they just heard from Techno’s mouth but they pretended like they knew exactly what he was saying. Twitter was also freaking out since Dream tweeted about it.

* * *

Dream (@dreamwastaken)

What?

_*Insert clip of Techno saying whatever he said here*_

💟532k 🔁197k 💬478k

Technoblade 🐷 (@Technothepig)

_Replying to dreamwastaken_

It makes even more sense when you divide by hardcore and karljacobs. But, I made it easier once I multiplied Niki and Badboyhalo into the 10 and I watered by bike to make sure I would get this right.

💟623k 🔁267k 💬582k

Dream (@dreamwastaken)

_Replying to Technothepig_

I am still so very confused

💟598k 🔁376k 💬429k

Technoblade 🐷 (@Technothepig)

_Replying to dreamwastaken_

That sounds like a you problem.

💟476k 🔁289k 💬532k

Dream (@dreamwastaken)

_Replying to Technothepig_

Making a twtlonger hold on..

💟628k 🔁421k 💬598k

Technoblade 🐷 (@Technothepig)

_Replying to dreamwastaken_

Oh no

💟629k 🔁367k 💬476k

* * *

”Phillllll....”

”Yeah?”

”I think Dream is gonna make a twtlonger about me..”

”Oh shit, why?”

”I don’t think he can handle my higher IQ so he’s shutting me down.”

_DreamXD has joined the game_

”Mhmmmm...just kidding..Dream has a very big IQ..”

_DreamXD has left the game_

”But, is his high IQ bigger than mine? I think not.”

”I’m just waiting for the day that Dream regrets ever letting you on the server and he just bans you.”

”Bruh...don’t give him ideas!”


	13. Cat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a weird fucking cat outside-
> 
> Wait..nevermind...it’s just Dream again ಠ_ಠ

“What the fuck is that..”

Almost every member of the Dream SMP experienced this side of Dream, Techno wasn’t in that category due to him farming a lot. What am I talking about? Well..every..couple of days, Dream will literally go outside and..look like he was possessed somehow? In reality, he wasn’t. He was just spacing out but he looked like a demon while doing it.

”What the fuck is that? Is that a fucking cat?”

Okay wait..I can actually see why he thinks it would probably be a cat. Anyways, the only people he was around currently were Phil, Ranboo, Ghostbur, Niki, And Fundy. 3/5 people in that lineup have never seen Dream like that..excluding Techno. So, everyone was laughing at his remarks.

”Ay. Don’t fucking look at me like that, that’s a weird lookin’ fucking cat.”

By this time, Dream was already done spacing out but he wanted to play along with whatever Techno was doing so he was staring at him.

”PHIL! YO THERE’S A STRAY CAT OUTSIDE, I DON’T WANT IT STARTIN’ A FIGHT WITH THE DOGS! PHIL!”

Dream wanted to laugh so bad but he had to stay in character to see what else he was going to say.

”BRO THERE’S A WEIRD FUCKIN’ STRAY CAT OUTSIDE. IT- IT LOOKS LIKE GRANDMA THE FUCKIN’ THING.”

Everyone inside the house was dying at his remarks. Dream still didn’t crack but he almost did.

”AY. GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE. I DON’T EVEN KNOW IF THAT’S A FUCKIN’ CAT.”

**“BLINK MOTHERFUCKER!”**

Dream finally cracked and he fell to the ground wheezing so hard, he didn’t even sound human anymore. Everyone else was already laughing in the house and Techno decided to join everyone else in laughing.

* * *

”The fuck is that..”

It was now the next day and everyone on the server logged on to probably hang out with everyone else but Techno and Dream had something else in mind. You see, they decided to continue what happened yesterday since they were probably gonna be bored.

When I said probably I meant ultimately bored.

”What is that..PHIL! PUT THE CHILDREN AWAY, THERE’S SOMETHIN’ IN THE BACKYARD.”

Dream scurried across from bush to bush to make it realistic. Techno went in the backyard and he walked towards where Dream was.

”PHIL. PUT THE FUCKIN’ CHILDREN OUT. THERE’S SOMETHING BACK HERE.”

Dream was in the bushes just.. _eating something?_ Anywho, when Techno got closer he finally saw Dream with his head in the bushes. Dream put his head out of the bushes and started meowing.

”WOAH.”

”Meow.”

”AH!”

“Meow.”

”WHAT THE FUCK? IT’S BACK!”

“Meow bitch...”

”PHIL! CALL THE FUCKIN COPS OR SOMETHIN’. THAT FUCKIN’ CAT IS BACK! THE ONE WHERE IT LOOKS LIKE HE’S WEARING MAKEUP!”

The cat..well Dream started following behind Techno and he tackled him from behind.

”WHAT THE-“

”I DON’T LOOK LIKE I’M WEARING MAKEUP, DUMBASS.”

”THAT’S DEFINITELY DEBATABLE.”

Dream stopped trying to tackle Techno and went inside, Techno following close behind him.

”That’s the cat?”

”I don’t even know if it’s a cat anymore, George.”

” _hiss_ ”

”That feisty and sassy lookin’ motherfucker-“

Dream went up to the walls and started scratching them.

”DAMN IT. NO ONE LIKES THAT NOISE, STOP IT! YOU DERANGED LITTLE-“

”How about we just..stop scratching the walls so Techno dosen’t blow a fuse Dream?”

”Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to just sellout a bit.
> 
> I have almost every social media platform and all my usernames on there are:
> 
> Mvrfie
> 
> Yes I know..surprisingly Murfie was taken so I used Mvrfie instead. And yes my profile pictures may be different or the same as my one on here so...yep..sellout is done now :)


	14. Confusion...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno didn’t get enough sleep.
> 
> Yep, that’s it.

Techno didn’t get enough sleep. That’s actually not surprising at all but he has not touched a bed in the last 48 hours.

Uh oh.

His mind was currently racing with different thoughts and especially some that broke the 4th wall. Phil took note of this fairly quickly and he tried to put Techno to sleep but that didn’t work at all. He just kept tossing and turning and then he eventually got out the bed and went to do other things. Everyone was logged on the SMP that day and Techno wanted to talk and have fun with them. They didn’t expect him to say these things though.

Oh? As for Phil?

Phil was in his room thinking over his entire existence and having a existential crisis over something Techno said.

”Oh hey guys.”

”Hey, how you doing?”

”Pretty good.”

”That’s great to hear.”

The conversation was pretty dry to say the least but they still had fun nonetheless. Eret was showing everybody something when Techno decided to butt in.

”Guys? Have you ever felt bugs on you when there’s no bugs on you? Those are the ghosts of the bugs you’ve killed.”

”TECHNO. THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!”

Unlike everyone else, Dream experienced this side of Techno one day on accident when Techno was staying up trying to get more Ancient Debris.

”If you clean a vacuum cleaner...aren’t YOU the vacuum cleaner?”

”Techno. You’ve got to end this. You already have Phil questioning his existence in his room!”

”Nothing is really on fire...yet the fire is on things..”

Everyone had their eyes widened and they had a very..worried expression after they actually took Techno seriously for a second. They were questioning their existence too.

”You guys have never noticed the author until they made this book..wow.”

Okay...maybe you should ignore that last part.

”If life is unfair to everyone..then isn’t life fair?”

”This is never gonna end is it?”

”Dude! If you get scared to death..TWICE, then what?”

”THAT’S IT. PHIL MAKE ROOM, I’M COMING IN THERE WITH YOU.”

Dream walked up the stairs and went towards Phil’s room. Everyone was just stunned. They never expected to actually question anything today.

”Why is it called ‘taking a dump’ when you’re leaving it?”

”TECHNO GET OUT!”

Techno went in Phil’s room to see both Dream and Phil sitting in opposite corners just thinking with the lights off.

“Kinda funny how..being down for something and up for something mean the same thing.”

”...”

”IF you’re in the living room..and you pass away. Did you die or are you just knocked out?”

”Techno please-“

”Why is the pizza box square, if the pizza is a circle and the slices are triangle?”

”Oh god.”

”Yo..why is it called a building if it’s already built?”

”GET. OUT.”

”How does a sponge hold water, if it’s full of holes?”

”I SWEAR TO GOD TECHNO.”

”Nononono..just think about it..”

”OH YEAH. I’M THINKING ALRIGHT.”

Phil was quiet and still in the corner with his head down just wondering how he ended up with a son like this while Dream was just talking to Techno trying to get him out.

“The only time the word ‘incorrectly’ isn’t spelled incorrectly is when it’s spelled incorrectly.”

“What.”

“Technically, I’ve never lost a fight with a tiger.”

”The hell?”

”If your shirt is tucked in your pants..are your pants tucked into your shirt?”

”GO BACK TO SLEEP!”

”Can’t. I haven’t slept in the past 48 hours and I’m on a roll right now.”

”Can’t you go tell the others?”

”Nope. I already ruined them.”

”THEN WHAT ARE WE?”

”Since our cells are constantly dying..are we all a little dead inside?”

”We will never truly know what it smells like underwater.”

The worst part about this is that everyone decided to stream except Techno. And, both chats were going crazy. They are definitely trending on twitter right now.

”People say life is short even though it’s the longest thing we’ll ever experience.”

”If you’re sleeping..are you just preparing for death?”

”When you realize your belly button is your old mouth..humanity is doomed.”

”WAITWAITWAITWAIT...WHAT??”

”Techno. I think it’s time for you to sleep...like... _right now.”_

”But Philllllll...”

”No buts, go to sleep before you give the chat nightmares.”

”Can I do one last one?”

”Fine fine.”

”Erasers slowly sacrifice their lives for our mistakes..”

”Okay, that’s pretty sad..off to bed you go.”

”Fine.”

Techno walked out of the room and went to his room to try to sleep, except he decided to tweet some more things until Phil saw them on twitter.

”TECHNO. SLEEP. NOW.”

“FINE.”

Did he listen the first time? No. And, he surely isn’t gonna listen the second time. He decided to DM Dream on discord to make his life worse.

* * *

 **Techno:** If I hit myself and it hurts, am I weak or strong?

If you stopped aging right now, it would take a couple years for someone to realize.

A candle shop would smell nice if it burnt down.

Every year feels shorter because it makes up a smaller fraction of your life.

At some point, your age was pi.

When we read books, our mind watches a movie.

There is literally no way to prove we see the same colors.

If Cinderella’s shoe fit, then it shouldn’t have fallen off.

’How are you’ dosen’t mean what you think it does.

Your future self is 99% ashamed of you.

**Dream:** Techno

Please stop

**Techno:** No.

* * *

_What a rollercoaster of events..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ruin any brain cells?


	15. Close the fridge...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally based on the fact that Wilbur’s mother was a whole Samsung Refrigerator with LED lights.

Techno was starving currently because he didn’t eat earlier so he went down the stairs to be greeted with Dream and Philza on the couches, waiting for him? He couldn’t tell but Dream looked mortified before he even came down the stairs. Techno made his way into the kitchen and he opened the fridge searching for something to eat. Phil poked his head out into the doorway and started staring at Techno. He obviously stopped looking in the fridge and looked at Phil.

”Close. My. Fridge.”

”But, I’m hungry-“

”CLOSE MY DAMN FRIDGE!”

Techno quickly shut the fridge after Phil said that. Not only was he hungry, he was also very confused. Then, he remembered that Phil created Wilbur with a... _samsung fridge_. Hopefully, that isn’t true.

”But, how do I get to the-“

As soon as Techno turned back around to look at Phil, his head was out of the doorway.

”Phil..?”

”WHAT?!”

”I’m hungry...”

”WELL EAT THEN.”

”But..I need to open the fridge to get the food..”

”WELL DO THAT. Like, why are you telling me this?”

”Okay then.”

Techno faced the fridge and put his hand on the silver handle of the fridge and started to open it. Once, it was fully opened Phil’s head returned back to the doorway to stare at him.

”EXCUSE ME.”

”What?”

”MY ELECTRICITY. CLOSE THE FRIDGE!”

”BUT YOU JUST SAID-“

”CLOSE. IT.”

”OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT.”

Techno turned back to the fridge to close it and walked through the doorway and towards the front door. He put on his shoes and grabbed the handle.

”What are you doing..”

”I’ma just go somewhere else and go eat something.”

”ALL THAT FOOD IN THE FRIDGE AND YOU’RE ABOUT TO GO OUT TO EAT?!”

”YOU WON’T LET ME GO IN THE FRIDGE.”

”Now, why would I not let you go in the fridge? Like, how dumb do you sound, JUST GRAB WHAT YOU NEED.”

”HOW DO I GRAB WHAT I NEED IN THE FRIDGE WHEN I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S IN THERE? YOU WON’T LET ME LOOK-“

Phil stood up and started crafting his belt. Techno paused once he recognized the materials and the crafting recipe.

”Oh, I’m sorry I deeply apologize, my voice, I didn’t mean any harm..”

”NOW GO.”

”Yes, Philza Minecraft.”

Techno turned around and went back into the kitchen towards the fridge. Once he grabbed the handle again, Phil’s face appeared in the doorway.

”Um..can I open the fri-“

His face disappeared out of the doorway. Techno took his hand off the handle and was just staring at the fridge, he slowly grabbed the handle again and looked in the doorway to be met with Phil’s face..wait nevermind his face disappeared again. He sighed deeply and started to open the fridge.

”CLOSE MY FRIDGE.”

”THAT’S IT!”

Techno slammed the fridge closed and walked towards the front door again.

”Where are you going?”

”Look, I’m not leaving but I’m gonna eat regardless. I’ma call something in and get something delivered.”

”So, this is the thanks I get. THE APPRECIATION FOR ALL MY HARD WORK. I’m at HOME working over a HOT STOVE FOR HOURS JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE FOOD IN YOUR STOMACH, I WORK HARD TO MAKE SURE YOU GOT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD. AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET. THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME. Everything I do, EVERYTHING I do it FOR YOU. YOU.AND, YOU CAN’T BE GRATEFUL ENOUGH JUST TO APPRECIATE THE LITTLE THINGS I DO. All I’m asking for is a little love and support, that’s it.”

_Man. This is the most interesting guilt trip I’ve ever seen._

Techno thought to himself as he decided to play along with this.

”I’m sorry..I didn’t look at it that wa-“

Out of literal nowhere, Dream started clapping and it looked like he was crying at how emotional this got him. He was also sniffling. Techno and Phil was just staring at him with a very confused look.

”...Dream sit your ass down.”

Dream up his hands up in defense and sat back down.

”Um..I’m sorry..what was I saying, he messed me up. Uhh..OH RIGHT! I was sad remember?”

Techno’s facial expression changed too quick for anyone’s liking to a very sad face.

”I’m sorry..I’ma go get a plate..”

Techno left the living room and went in the kitchen again.

”See, I’m grabbing a plate..and a spoon.”

He opened the fridge and started searching in it.

_I swear to got if he does it again.._

”Now, where is it? What shelf is it on? Is this it-“

”CLOSE MY DAMN FRIDGE.”

”Phil..I’m gonna put you in the damn nursing home..I swear to god.”


	16. Babies??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! Everyone turned into babies on the Dream SMP
> 
> Oh lookie! Everyone except Techno and Dream
> 
> This isn’t sus at all.

Yep. You read the summary. Let’s get into this.

Technoblade and Dream suddenly logged in today to possibly get some stuff done. What they didn’t expect was there to be some fucking toddlers everywhere and crying.

Did Techno want to kill them to get this over with? Yes.

But, did he? Sadly no.

So, you know what they decided to do? Build another house and literally toss the babies inside the house onto beds so they can sleep. Dream knew some things about babies...Techno on the other hand was not having any of this and he just wanted to log off and go to sleep. EVEN PHILZA MINECRAFT WAS A BABY. But, Dream decided to force him into helping him take care of these babies.

So, you could guess how their day went.

_It all went downhill when they knew how to talk._

Sapnap crawled closer and closer to Dream so he could sit in his lap. He also looked back and waved to Karl and Quackity. Since, Dream was..supposedly the mom of this ‘relationship’ he decided to play a little game.

”Who are they?”

”My _boyfriends._ ”

Techno turned around to face Sapnap in Dream’s lap. Then, he crawled over towards them and decided to butt in.

”You don’t have boyfriends...”

”I do have boyfriends!”

”You do not have boyfriends.”

Sapnap started crying in Dream’s arms.

”What’s wrong?”

” _Techno says I don’t have boyfriends..”_

 _”_ But, you do have boyfriends?”

” _Mhm._ ”

”What’s their names?”

”Karl Jacobs and Quackity...”

“You don’t have boyfriends.”

”I do!”

”You’re not allowed to have boyfriends until you’re 50.”

”..I do..”

”No. You don’t. Don’t make me have to kill some babies.”

Dream gave Techno _the look_ and he went back to playing with Sapnap. Techno scooted away from Dream and decided to do his own thing and read.

Eventually, Ranboo crawled up to Techno and started playing with his leg? No idea. But, he was having fun doing it.

”You’re a weird little kid..but I guess I’ll be nice to you.”

As if Ranboo could understand him he teleported into Techno’s lap and started to hug him.

”Are you finally getting used to babies now?”

Dream walked over with his hands on his hips just laughing at him.

”Nope not at all. But, this one can be an exception.”

”Sure..”

* * *

_Shit. Quackity and Tommy had an accident in their diapers._

”You change them.”

“Oh hell no. You change them.”

Techno and Dream were currently fighting over who would change them.

”Why don’t I change one and you change one.”

”I am not touching EITHER of those babies.”

”Techno....”

”Dream....”

“Let’s just go with my idea!”

”Out of all of these kids...why specifically these two?”

”No idea. But, just...wait..who’s taking Tommy.”

”Not me. That’s for sure.”

”Rock paper scissors?”

”You’re on.”

* * *

”Hey..Techno..I just realized. How are we gonna feed them all.”

”Let them starve- Ow!”

Dream hit Techno’s arm as soon as he said that.

”We need to at least keep most of them alive.”

”You mean none of them alive.”

”Can’t you think of something?!”

”Nope. Not trying to.”

”I swear to god..”

Quackity crawled over to Dream to basically tel him to pick him up.

”Are you and daddy fighting?”

”Oh great! He’s even more annoying now.”

”Techno! Uh...nope we aren’t. He just had a _very bad day._ ”

”Okay..”

He put Quackity down on the ground and he crawled back to the bed.

”You’re a bad parent, Tech.”

”Says you.”

”WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?”

”LET’S NOT ACT LIKE YOU HUNG GEORGE UPSIDE DOWN OUTSIDE.”

“I WAS MAD AT HIM!”

” **SO WHY CAN’T I BE MAD AT ALL OF THEM?** ”

” **YOU DON’T HAVE A REASON!** ”

” **OH! SO LIKE YOUR REASON WAS VALID ENOUGH?** ”

” **IT WAS!** ”

” **NO THE HELL IT WASN’T.** ”

” **YOU DIRTY SON OF A-** “

Bad walked up to both of them.

”Language!”

They both looked down at him.

”Now, he’s gonna suddenly gonna language us..”

* * *

Phil was playing with a toy baby zombie and he started beating up the toy randomly.

”Yeah! Philza Minecraft! Get him!”

”Techno..we can’t promote violence.”

”Try saying that to Sapnap over there.”

Sapnap held one of Dream’s crossbows and he was gonna shoot a parrot and a fox he saw outside.

”SAPNAP! NO!”

* * *

Niki was playing with Sam and Ponk while they were creating some type of..summoning circle?

”Dream..look what you did.”

”What?”

”You tainted the kids with your occult magic.”

”Occult? Magic? You are definitely one to talk..”

“Can’t you bring back dead people?”

”...”

”That’s what I thought.”

* * *

Foolish was playing with some building blocks and no one dared to destroy his building due to how scary he looked.

”Reminds me of your old house..oh wait. Forgot you were homeless for a second.”

”Haha..very funny..”

”I know. I’m hilarious.”

”That was sarcasm.”

”And this is sarcasm.”

“Fair point.”

* * *

Dream was playing a random game he found with his headphones on so he couldn’t hear anything.

”Guys look..he’s building something. Let’s go look at what he’s building.”

The babies and Techno went behind Dream and watched his monitor.

”Oh no..he’s building a house again..man is watching a building tutorial right now.”

And truth be told, he was definitely watching a building tutorial. He’s pretty bad at building so he’s watching a tutorial..

”And he has the default minecraft music on...we’re doomed.”

The babies were laughing at Techno’s commentary and the fact that he has pretty bad building skills, even with a tutorial.

”One day..he will find out that he can put the crafting table inside the house. NOOO HE HAS A DIRT ROOF!”

Dream actually couldn’t hear them while he was building so he had no idea what was going on.

”This is the most ugliest thing I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen Tommy.”

While Techno was commentating everyone was slowly growing up into their original ages, once Techno turned around he saw everyone back to normal and practically laughing. Dream was finally done and he turned around to see everyone back to normal and laughing.

”The hell happened here?”

”Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you later.”

”Building tutorial- _wheeze_ ”

From those 2 words alone he could tell what they were laughing at.

”Techno...”

”I’m sorry I just had to-“

_Chaotic energy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that this isn’t that good but I tried.


	17. Mr. wastaken? Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m looking to add some potential writers to help me write things for this story!
> 
> If you would like to help me, tell me in the comments or you can copy this link and fill out the forms:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdV55yo4JYnWuwRKFlDne3Ha7r-XTV4qnCH4W6_PjHa8sUCUQ/viewform?usp=pp_url

It was the last day of high school for everyone. Tomorrow was summer break and everyone was excited, even the teachers. There was this one teacher that the whole school would probably miss, Techno wouldn’t admit it but he would in fact miss him a bit since there was always playful banter going on between them.

His name was Mr. wastaken. Dream wastaken.

He was the student’s favorite due to his personality and the way he never shown his face to anyone. Even when teaching he wouldn’t take off his mask or anything. It left a mystery but let’s not act like any students don’t have on a mask like his on either. The good thing is that his class would be the last class for the day then the students could run home.

* * *

Everyone sat down in their respective seats and chatted a bit until the teacher came through the door. Techno was smiling stupidly at something he just thought of. He almost exploded with laughter until Mr. wastaken started the lesson.

Sapnap was looking at Quackity while he was digging around his beanie to get more comfort out of it’s current position. Well, that’s what Sap thought.

_Until he pulled out a pizza slice and he ate it._

Sapnap looked back towards the board to try and forget whatever just happened.

”Alright! So, this is gonna be the last problem of the day. After this problem you are free to do whatever you want during the remainder of the class period. The first person to figure this out gets extra credit points for today.”

Dream moved from the board and stood next to the problem as Quackity looked at the board slowly and looked at the problem with wide eyes. Techno looked at the board with a very confused look on his face.

”What is that?”

”NOBODY KNOWS WHAT THAT IS.”

“WELL YALL BETTER FIGURE IT OUT, YOU GOT 10 MINUTES.”

Dream was intensely staring at Quackity while he pulled out his calculator.

”NO CALCULATORS!”

Techno stood up to show that he had enough of these hard questions he was giving them.

”WHERE DO WE EVEN START WITH THAT?”

Tommy stepped in.

”HE NEVER TAUGHT US THAT.”

”WE’RE ONLY IN THE 12TH GRADE.”

Sapnap also stepped in.

”YO I’M STRESSING OUT.”

”WILBUR, WHAT’S 6X3?”

”I DON’T KNOW.”

Techno took out his phone and called his mom for this bit.

”MOM WHAT’S 6X3?”

His mom on the other line was super confused.

”What the hell is that?”

”EXACTLY WHAT I’M SAYING.”

Techno ended the call and was having a staring contest with the teacher.

”WHAT IS WITH THESE HARD ASS QUESTIONS YOU BE GIVING US?”

”IT’S NOT HARD.”

”WELL WHAT’S THE ANSWER THEN?”

”IT’S-“

Dream stopped and looked back at the problem to act like he knew what was going on but in reality he didn’t. Techno caught onto him by seeing the sweat drip down on his face.

”SEE. YOUR DUMBASS DON’T KNOW IT EITHER!”

”WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I’M SOLVING IT RIGHT NOW.”

”WELL HURRY UP THEN.”

“Call Mr. Minecraft.”

”What-“

”PHILZA!”

Phil came flying in through the door and you could tell that he tried his best to hurry to the classroom. Once he got there Dream motioned him to come to the board, then he pointed towards the problem.

”Dream..what’s 6x3?”

”...”

”SIX TIMES THREE.”

”I don’t know...”

”SIX TIMES THREE!”

”I DON’T-“

”SIX TIMES THREE.”

”I LEGIT DON’T KNOW.”

”SIX THREES.”

Techno decided to jump in when Phil said he was done so he left the classroom.

”SO YOU’RE TELLING ME HE GIVING US THESE HARD ASS QUESTIONS AND HE DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT ANSWER IS?”

Techno sat down the mumbled this last bit but Dream clearly heard it.

_“This is exactly why you’re a homeless.”_

Dream chuckled and faced towards Techno.

”I do have a house. It’s very far from here.”

”Wait..are you actually homeless..”

”No. I’m not homeless I do have a house-“

”Do you sleep outside, Mr. wastaken?”

”I have a house. I don’t sleep but I have a house.”

”Prove you have a house then.”

”No. I’m not gonna show you my house.”

”Dude..this guy dosen’t have a house.”

”I DO HAVE A HOUSE! It’s just very far away.”

”Let me guess..the house goes to another school?”

”I have a house.”

”Mhm..keep telling yourself that.”

”Techno..”

”Yep?”

”I. Have. A. House.”

”No. You. Fucking. Don’t.”

This was an example of one of their friendly banters that Techno would miss but he wouldn’t admit that to him or anyone else for that matter.

_The bell rang._

It’s actually time to go home now. Everyone grabbed their things and left the classroom..except Techno. Well, let me rephrase that. He was taking his sweet time grabbing his things and actually preparing to go home.

”Techno..you okay there?”

”Yep. Just..uhh..making sure I don’t forget anything.”

“You and I both know that’s not true.”

”Fine. _I guess I’ll miss you._ ”

Techno mumbled the last part but Dream still easily understood him.

”I’ll miss you too I guess. But, at least it’s not the end of the year.”

”Don’t make me think.”

”Sorry.”

”It’s fine.”

”Have a good break, Techno.”

”You too, _Dream._ ”

* * *

_Friendsssssss_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this came out being more cute than I intended but at least it’s something.


	18. Oh hell nah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short but at least it’s something

Technoblade and Dream were having fun in a survival server just by themselves. Dream built the house while Techno got the materials. Techno got back up to the surface where Dream was, but that was when he saw something..

In Dream’s hand..

”Dude, what is that?”

Techno scared Dream due to him not noticing he was standing right behind him. Dream quickly turned around and was met with Techno staring right at him.

”What do you mean?”

”Is that a weapon in your hand?”

”Nope. This is a.. _dried kelp block.._ ”

Techno stopped and started sputtering out random things.

”Oh hell nah. Bitch, What the- Do you know where we are?”

”Come on..one for the road?”

”Oh. You are crazier than a fish with tiddies if you think I’m gonna let you keep that.”

Techno walked outside and took out his flint and steel. He started a fire and pointed towards it.

”Now throw it in.”

”You are no fun..”

“You’ve got some nerve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been on my ass lately. I’m sorry about the slow updates


End file.
